Tu Tititititi
This glorious piece of art belongs to a not-so-glorious piece of FART haha Persona Tu, despite not being a teacher, has the Strict persona. However, if the player does something weird, she will just insult them and do nothing else. If the player kills someone, she'll scream like a pussy and stand in the same position for ages. This allows the player to get away. Eventually, she'll run after you, and thanks to her EPIC POWERS, she'll catch up to you and yeet you to the ground. Personality Tu finds it hard to socialize with mortals. She always talks about random subjects such as the price of ballpoint pens, and the Djiboutian government. Some people have flirted with her, but since she doesn't understand the concept of love, she knocks them away with her meatballs. Routine She wakes up at 4:20 am, eats a nice breakfast of human soup and then drives 3 mph to school, with Two Trucks by Lemon Demon blasting through the car speakers on repeat. She has woken many people up doing this. After arriving at school, she changes her shoes and reads a book about the great overlord Satan behind her class podium, sitting on air. She does this to strengthen her near-perfect leg muscles. In class, she eats expired bento and the teacher doesn't notice because of her huge tits. During lunch, she wanders around the school, wondering why her boobs are so fucking big. Instead of going to the next class, she cleans the school because she thinks it smells like shit. She doesn't participate during cleaning time because she already cleaned the school enough. Instead, she goes to her locker and curls up in a ball. Nobody knows why she does this. She says she needs to gather mystical energy. After "gathering enough energy", she stalks the player until the school day ends. When she goes home, she watches her favorite movie, Marble Infinite War. When she finally gets tired around 3 am, she sleeps for an hour and a half, which is totally reasonable for a woman of this much power. Quotes "You look like me on my special day!" - when seeing the player covered in blood "Why do people go insane? Like just stop being insane. Problem solved." - when seeing the player insane "Your weapon is fat, just like your mom!" - when seeing the player with a weapon "What's so interesting about underwear? It's just clothing, you big poopy face." - when seeing the player take a panty shot "I mean, yeah! What do you expect?" - when complimented "Hey! Do you like staplers? I really like staplers. I use them on everything! I wanna tell you how staplers work! You see, when you press down on the to talk for another 3 hours" - having a conversation "Yo what the FRICK? Sorry for swearing..." - when seeing the player holding an occult knife "sccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech" - witnessing a murder "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" - chasing the player after witnessing the player murder "iS tHis jUsT a prAnK?1?! wELL itS nOT veRy FuNNy >:(" - when seeing the player insane and holding a weapon "Nice try, but I'm more pro than you, noob!" - when seeing the player bloody, insane and holding a weapon "So how are YOU gonna kill me? I'll have you know that I have 42 solo wins in Forknite!" - when seeing the player bloody and insane "You're just gonna look all chill about murdering someone? That's lame. You're lame!" - when seeing the player bloody and holding a weapon "So I killed like 1, 2, 4, 8 people today, but the problem is, my knife has started to get cold from... uh... the weather. Do you mind caressing it in your warm hands to heat it up?" - her task. Doing this task results in the player getting framed because Tu is cool and you're not. "REALLY? That's so epical! I'll pay you back in V-Bucks." - when you accept the task "Ok let’s go back to #1 you are a dumb girl that’s poopy #2 you most lickly dont have a boy friend 3. go back to preschool. Conner hagerman out" - when you reject the task. "Wow, you actually did it? You know this was just a setup, right? And I have no V-Bucks on m- I MEAN I DO! I do. I have LOTS of V-Bucks. But none for you, idiot!" - when you finish the task Club She is the owner of a club called Scream Club. They communicate in demonic screams instead of disgusting human language. Once you join, you cannot leave. Members Frou Frou Yonaki Purego Keshi Oga Dijei Akaku Jaey Krabs-Scuuts Chado Hirukika Club Activity The members sacrifice rabid raccoons to Tu, and she absorbs them with her tiddies. Her eyes roll back completely, her head twitches, her neck stretches and topples and breaks, her body defies gravity and she floats into the sky for a minute or two, before finally returning to the ground. On Wednesdays, they wear pink. And sacrifice rabid chipmunks to Tu, instead of raccoons. Wednesday is a special one. Club Quotes "Greetings, mortal." - talking to her in the club "Noob." - saying goodbye "REEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" - club info "You sure you wanna join? It's a life-long commitment, so you should probably think twi- I mean, yes. Join. Please." - asking to join "Wonderful. To prove that you're worthy, please eat this cockroach. It will bless you with dark magic." - joining the club. The cockroach has a 1% chance to kill you, but Tu pretends that she's not aware of that fact. "Wh--? Dummy head." - changing your mind "HAHAHAHA! You say you're LEAVING? That's not possible, kiddo! You're stuck here forever!" - trying to leave "Wait a fricking second... You REALLY REALLY want to leave...?" - insisting on leaving "You're clearly not worthy if you want to leave so bad. However, I forbid you from leaving. To make you worthy again, eat 2 cockroaches." - insisting on leaving again. The cockroaches have a 50% chance to kill you. "I doubt your worth now. Eat the cockroach's leg to prove your worth." - changing your mind about leaving. The cockroach leg cannot kill you. "Are you ready for the ritual?" - club activity "Excellent." - club activity starting "Fine. I'll wait." - refusing club activity "Not now, not now! I'm thinking. About my boobs." - too early for club activity "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NOOOOOB!!!! You were soooo stinkin' late, we started without you! Are you REALLY worthy? Eat this cockroach." - too late for club activity. The cockroach has a 1% chance to kill you, but Tu pretends that she's not aware of that fact. Trivia * Tu sees all. * October 13th is Tititititi day. On that day, everyone in school is possessed by Tu and is forced to give her offerings ranging from popsicle sticks to human blood. * She doesn't know how to count. * She wears adult diapers. * Nobody likes her (except for her club members, but that's only because she used dark magic on them). * She will probably get fired from her job soon * Legally cannot say fuck Forms here's a video of her transforming into her forms Category:Joke OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:Mary Sues/Gary Stus Category:Goddess Category:Strict Category:Asexual Category:Class 1-1 Category:RequiemBlanchett's OCs Category:OCs